


Infinite Stratos: Skies Aglow with Moonlight

by Darkwolves602



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the series with the protagonist as a female Futa with each new chapter focusing on a unique event/pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Induction at IS Academy

This was far harder than she had ever anticipated. Ichiko Orimura sat in front row of the opening class of the prestigious Infinite Stratos (IS) academy, the international educational institution dedicated to the training of IS pilots.

Ichiko’s acceptance into the IS academy, in spite of the rigorous training and interviews expected of prospective candidates, had been something of a fluke. Already this established her as someone unique before the course had even begun. She consciously felt the bead of sweat sneaking down her brow, the fel of the piercing gaze of every other student at her back. She had been on campus at the academy less than a few hours but already she felt as though everyone in the room was aware of her secret.

Throughout her life Ichiko had been wrestling endlessly with her demons, it seems fate had a twisted sense of humour to place her in an academy attended exclusively by girls.

I mean, I’m a girl but-

The final straw came when Ichiko glanced over to her side. Sitting by the window, shimmering in the glow of the tropical sunlight, was her childhood friend Houki Shinonono. They had been friends since they were children, training at the same Kendo Dojo for as long as Ichiko could recall. After being apart for over six years, and upon hearing that they would be attending the IS academy together, Ichiko had thought to seek her friend out at the first opportunity. In six short years it seemed little Houki had emerged from the dorky tomboy she had known in her youth to become a fine young woman in her own right.

That was when she felt the onset. The pressure building in the base of her stomach, the tightness of her clothes constricting her. The change was now irreversible, any efforts to supress it only further exasperated the condition. Her only saving grace was that it had occurred while her lower half was concealed beneath her desk, guarding her from the gaze of those around her. Glancing down she felt the red flush erupting across her cheeks as she finally realised the true extent of the tenting emerging at the front of her skirt.

I just have to sit still and wait it out-

“We’ll start with self-introductions” Miss Maya Yamada, their substitute homeroom teacher announced.

Ichiko felt her heart sink in her chest. Her thoughts cycled in her head for ways she could escape this, each more unfeasible or morally dubious than the last. Miss Yamada was standing straight ahead of her, there was no way she wouldn’t notice if she were to stand up now- 

“Miss Orimura?”

Miss Yamada’s voice drew Ichiko back to reality. Ichiko turned her gaze forward to be met by Miss Yamada smiling at her. “I apologise for being so loud but we started at the A’s and we’ve made it all the way to the O’s”

Ichiko imagined she felt her teacher’s phantom breath across her cheek. Once again it seemed fate conspired against her at every opportunity. Even sitting in the front row if she stood now there was no way the people around her would not take notice. She realised that any further attempts at stalling would only illicit greater attention. In the end, she could not delay any longer.

Ichiko braced her hands on her desk as she drew herself to her feet, leaning far as much as she could without being incredibly obvious she was attempting a concealment. Despite her efforts the bulge in the front of her skirt was inescapable. She swallowed hard and steadied herself to speak.

“My name is Ichiko Orimura” even as she spoke Ichiko could feel the combined gazes of those around her intensifying with every passing moment. “It’s very nice to meet you all-”

A sharp strike against the top of her head sent Ichiko sprawling onto the floor in a flurry of flailing limbs. A sharp inhale of breath erupted across the room in her wake. As the pain began to dull Ichiko finally dared to glance up to be met by the stern gaze of a familiar face, her elder sister Chifuyu Orimura.

Ichiko had known her sister was a champion IS pilot but for the last year she had been working away from home on some unknown assignment. “Sis?” the only word which could pass Ichikos lips.

“That’s Miss Orimura” Another bash to the top of her head silenced any further attempts at insubordination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to watching Infinite Stratos and I have to say I rather liked its combination of anime antics intercut with high octane Mech combat (Which is why I’m writing this now).
> 
> Entering into the second season I was intrigued to see the antics side of things taking a more central position to the story and where they intended to go with it. It was only upon reaching the half way point of the second season (SPOILER ALERT) with Ichikas birthday party and having each female lead (Including his sister?) attempting to seduce him with appropriately themed outfits that I began to jokingly question the necessity of fiction writers if the developers of the original series are just going to go straight there on our behalf.
> 
> The idea have for the forthcoming story is a retelling of the existing story (As portrayed by the Anime as I haven’t read the manga) with the added inclusion of more explicit sexy times and a futa-female lead with each new chapter focussing on one individual event/pairing as they emerge. If that sounds like a good idea to you then welcome to the party.
> 
>  
> 
> As a side note writing this opening prologue got me thinking about something that I’ve been unable to shake off, primarily that of gender politics.
> 
> (Just to be clear this doesn’t have anything to do with the content of the upcoming story, it’s just a thought I had while writing)
> 
> Throughout the entire course of the series (And pretty much every other Harem based Anime out there) the male protagonist is constantly pursued by a succession of eager women bent on his affections. However, what intrigues me is that throughout the whole thing the protagonist finds himself stumbling upon inappropriate situations through no ill intent or simply chooses to tactfully decline the female leads advances and is routinely met with disproportionate, often violent, retribution which is consistently played for laughs. And throughout the whole series I had, and continue to have, no issue with the idea of a fictional protagonist being regularly beaten up for our amusement.
> 
> But then I began to think about what would happen if the roles were reversed and it was a female protagonist being outright attacked (Even if non-lethally) by an entourage of male romantic interests jockeying for her attentions in situations routinely established as comedic. I’m pretty sure that would have a far tougher time getting past the censors and being accepted the average viewer. 
> 
> As I said, this holds no bearing on the upcoming story it’s simply a thought I felt like venting to the outside world.


	2. The Mouse That Roars

As her first day in the IS Academy came to a close. Ichiko was swiftly learning that any unique trait was of keen interest amongst any tight knit group of people and would be swiftly revealed in time. Once uncovered the knowledge spread quickly, it was a matter of time before every person on the campus knew the reality.

Ichiko walked through the halls of the IS Academy dormitory in search of her room which would serve as her home for the next few years.

_1029…1027…1025_

Ichiko withdrew her key card from jacket pocket and stepped into her room. She found the room furnished with all the daily necessities and small luxuries to accommodate the residents. Ichiko laid her bag down at the foot of one of the beds, embracing the first fleeting moment of peace since she had arrived at the IS academy. Despite her shaky start Ichiko was confident that things were looking up, from now on things could only get better-

_“You must be my roommate”_

The door to the adjacent bathroom opened in a billow of steam, a figure wrapped in a snow white towel emerged to greet her. “My name is Houki Shinonono. It’s nice to meet-”

Their eyes met, not a word passed between them, neither of them dared to act first.

“You” the word escaped Houkis lips before it could be caught. “What are you doing in here?”

“I live here” Ichiko snapped back defensively, forced onto the back foot in the opening round. It seemed fate truly did a corrupted sense of humour. Not only had it placed them sharing a room for the rest of their time at the academy but to have them meet in such a manner only gave credence to the idea of some trickster deity devising such bizarre scenarios solely for their own amusement.

With Ichiko distracted Houki saw her opening and swept past her with seemingly inhuman speed. Houki grabbed her Kendo sword and drew herself into an improvised fighting stance. Although the Kendo sword was a training weapon, wielded in the hands of a skilled fighter it could deliver a painful thrashing to anyone who resisted the wielder. Ichiko was frozen in place, held at the tip of her friend’s blade.

“I hear nothing from you for over six years and now you decide to show up out of nowhere…” Houki ranted.

Ichiko could only stand in stunned silence and watch helplessly as the lip of Houkis tightly bound towel began to slip, the faintest inkling of creamy white skin emerging from beneath the cotton sheet.

_Not now, please not now._

“After all the time we spent together you expect to just waltz back into my life like a-” Houki stumbled across her words, her eyes slowly beginning to drift downwards.

Ichiko followed Houkis gaze, knowing full well what she would find. As prophesised Ichiko looked down to be met by the sight of the bulge emerging from the front of her skirt. Ichikos unexpected display during the introductory class meant that there was barely a person in the entire IS academy who was not aware of her secret.

_Hardly a secret anymore._

Houki vaguely remembered Ichikos unique trait from their shared childhood together, only now did she recognise the true significance. The dawning realisation brought with it an overwhelming feeling of self-conscious panic. Houki stepped back into a defensive stance only to have her foot slip out from underneath her, sending her sprawling back in a flail of limbs.

Ichiko stepped forward and reached out to catch her friend in mid-fall, her feet failing her and allowing Ichiko to stumble forward to fall on top of her friend. Their combined weight sent them sprawling down onto the bed, Ichiko emerging on top only to have the two of them staring at each other in shock.

Houki screeched in panic, struggling beneath Ichiko in a frantic effort to escape the compromising situation. Houkis knee drove upwards on instinct, striking Ichiko clean between her legs. A flash of pain overcame Ichiko in an instant. Ichiko reactively pulled her arms to her chest, curling into a ball on the bed beside Houki. In her state of shock she could do little to stop herself as she tipped over the edge of the bed, crashing painfully to the floor with a loud thump. It seemed as though her luck would not be changing anytime soon.

 

*************************

Ichiko awoke sometime later. She was lying out on the bed in her new room, Houki sitting on the edge of the bed beside her maintaining a solitary vigil over her sleeping form. Ichiko could feel the pain that had once overwhelmed her had now receded, having been replaced by the soft caress of a warm glow.

Houki glanced over and noticed her friend stirring from her slumber, her cheeks tinted with a pink glow. Ichiko glanced down to find she had been relieved of her uniform and was lying there in her matching sky blue underwear. Ichiko saw the bulge in the front of her underwear, the slow creep of Houkis fingers as she traced across the seam of Ichikos panties. Houkis fingers dived underneath the lip Ichikos underwear, drawing out her slowly hardening member like a timid creature being tempted from its den. Ichiko watched as Houki began idly massaging her growing length.

“By no means does this mean I’ve forgiven you” Houki grumbled beneath her breath.

“Houki-” Ichiko struggled to find the words to express herself in such an unconventional situation.

“It’s just” Houki stammered, her cheeks flaring a darker shade of red. “It looked like it hurt so I wanted to…”

“It’s ok” Ichiko replied softly. “It was actually really nice”

Houkis cheeks flared even redder in response, withdrawing her hand and pulling herself to her feet as she turned her back to Ichiko.

Ichiko tried to pull herself to a sit only to be thrust back down by a jolt of pain tearing rampantly through her body, her eyes screwing shut in pain. It seemed she hadn’t quite recovered from Houkis inadvertent strike. When she reopened her eyes Ichiko had to blink in rapid succession to make sure she saw what she thought. Houki had slipped out of her snow white dressing gown to reveal her matching white underwear with frilly pink trim that had been hidden underneath.

Houki leant down crept towards her from the base of the bed on all fours like a feline on the prowl. The long fingers of her right hand reached out to clasp the enflamed base of Ichikos member, her lips descending to brush against the engorged tip. Houki met Ichikos gaze as she began to stiffen, in more ways than one. “I was under the impression that guys enjoy this sort of thing”

Before Ichiko could protest Houkis lips were upon her, sending a shiver cascading down her spine as Houkis lips engulfed the first few inches. Houkis lips began to rise and fall with a gentle rhythm, gaining confidence with each thrust and accepting another part of Ichikos length. Ichiko felt herself being paralysed by the soft caress of Houkis lips rising and falling across the length of her shaft, Houkis warm saliva far surpassing any healing salve she could have conceived.

Houkis suddenly retreated without warning, leaving a cool pass of air across Ichikos moist skin. Houki cupped her buxom chest in her hands as she slipped the tip of Ichikos member beneath the join of her bra, enveloping her between the soft mounds of flesh. While Ichiko herself was not especially knowledgeable on the subject she could not help but wonder when and from where sweet, innocent tomboy Houki could have learned such a technique. The truth was that Houki could simply have been improvising and Ichiko would have never known the difference. In that moment it made no difference, Ichiko simply embraced the pleasure of the moment.

“It feels different using my breasts” Houki said, matching the same rhythm she had achieved with her mouth. “Does it feel good for you?”

Ichiko could only respond with a whining gasp, she was struggling to maintain control of herself as the pleasure continued to build within her. Ichikos tenuous control slipped from her grasp, her body convulsing beneath Ichikos tender encirclement. Her orgasm overcame her, a flurry of cum erupting from Ichikos tip to splash across Houkis chest. The young brunette was stunned into silence and inaction in an instant.

“Houki” Ichiko panicked. “I’m sorry I-” Ichiko had not learned her lesson, as she tried to pull herself off of the bed she was harshly cast back down by another bolt of pain which tore through her body.

“Its fine” Houki spoke softly beneath, refusing to raise her gaze to meet Ichikos. Houki clambered off to stand beside the bed, the moist patch of cum beginning to leave a snaking trail across her front as it dived between the valley of her breasts.

“I’m going back in the shower” Houki said flatly.

“But Houki you haven’t…” Ichiko interrupted. “I mean…”

“Its fine” Houki said. “It’s not about me right now” Clambering off of the bed she reached out and retrieved her discarded dressing gown, draping it across her shoulders while leaving the ties standing idly at her side. “Don’t expect me to do that again” Houki headed towards the shower before glancing back over her shoulder. “It was merely an apology” she continued towards the shower.

The moment that the door closed behind her the façade shattered, Houki pressing her back against the bathroom door. Her hand reached up to caress her front, her heart pounding savagely in her chest, her bosom heaving and receding with unmatched speed. Houki pulled her hand back from her chest to find it warm and sticky across her fingertips. Houki passed her fingers across her lips, pressing her finger tips into her mouth she began to suck them, feeling the warm, sticky fluid cascading across her tongue.

“ _If I don’t resist_ ” Houki pondered to herself, pulling her fingers free of her mouth with a wet pop. “ _I might get addicted to this_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed the story so far.
> 
> On a similar but completely unrelated note I’ve been considering writing another story in a similar vein, using the existing story as a framework for extra sexy times, based on the anime series Girls Und Panzer.
> 
> I’ve really appreciated the series historical accuracy of the show in its portrayal of each of the teams representing the various tank fielding nations of World War II. I especially liked the way that they acknowledge each nations quirks and individual traits, both in the tanks and the countries themselves, without relying on outdated national stereotypes. To that end I was interested to see the team representing the Italians following the ideals of their real world counterparts and switching sides half way through the contest.
> 
> While the details of the story are currently being devised I can reveal that it will not include an appearance by the French team due to their disqualification from the tournament for not turning up to their first match. I have been informed that this was partly due the organisers insistence that their tanks be fitted with forward gears. The delay was later exasperated after a technical fault was revealed whereby their tanks repeatedly deployed the white flag at the sound of the starters pistol.
> 
> On a similar note, the Polish team have since been disqualified after it emerged that one of their tanks was actually a horse.
> 
> And finally the Spanish team have withdrawn from the competition after it was found their tanks regularly broke down, requiring several hours’ maintenance, usually just after lunch.
> 
> Now that I’ve successfully alienated half the readership of the European continent I hope you’ll join me in singing the British National Anthem (It’s alright if you don’t know the words, most of us don’t either) as we eagerly await the next chapter involving the aristocratic representative contender from Great Britain Miss Cecelia Alcott in the coming chapter ‘England’s Pride’ (will no doubt be dashed in the upcoming Euro 2016 match).
> 
> If you knew me you’d know how out of place it would be for me to be making sports jokes, the only exception being:
> 
> A man walks into a pub with Euro Match playing on the TV. He asks who’s playing and the bloke beside him replies ‘Austria-Hungary’. To which he replied ‘Who are they playing?’.


	3. England’s Pride

Things were noticeably different when Ichiko awoke. Opening her eyes she found the room silent and vacant of any lingering sign of her new roommate. Lifting herself off of the bed she found that she had amply recovered from the night before, thanks in no small part to Houkis tender ministrations. After washing and dressing she headed down to the dormitory cafeteria in search of breakfast.

While seeking out a place amongst the constellation of occupied tables she caught sight of a flash of long brown hair in the distance. Ichiko took a vacant seat beside her without uttering a word, Houki refusing to acknowledge her presence. The two of them sat eating their breakfast in shared silence.

“Are you still mad at me?” Ichiko dared to break the silence.

“I am not mad at you” Houki replied flatly.

“Then why are you still wearing the mad face?” Ichiko persisted, fighting to keep her voice to a whisper. But even to the most casual bystander the tension concealed just beneath the surface was palpable.

“Get used to it” Houki replied. And with that, as always, Houki had the last word.

 

*************************

After the shaky beginning in their introductory lesson Ichiko had hoped her next class would prove rather more uneventful. It seemed that would not be the case.

Somehow, through a bizarre set of circumstances, Ichiko found herself in an IS duel facing the representative contender for Great Britain. The contest would determine who would serve as Class Representative for the upcoming academic year. While Cecelia would be fielding her personal IS, _Blue Tears_ , Ichiko would be loaned the use of _Byakushiki_. Despite having little experience piloting an IS Ichiko threw herself into the competition with unmatched fervour and courage.

Cecelia’s combat strategy focused on the use of her sniper rifle combined with semi-autonomous Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV)s to attack from a distance without endangering her own shield energy. The _Byakushiki_ , by contrast, relied on a single sword making her a deadly close combat fighter. Overall, Cecelia had reach but Ichiko had flexibility. As a side note, an off the books wager had been established between the competitors allowing the victor to make a single request of their defeated opponent.

In the end, to few people’s surprise, the result went with the odds. Ichiko was prepared to face her forfeit with her head held high whatever may come in the end.

 

*************************

The next day Ichiko checked her academy email to find a message from Cecelia Alcott at the top of her inbox. The email consisted of a formal invitation, handwritten signature and everything, requesting her presence in Cecelia’s room that evening.

 

Ichiko arrived outside of Cecelia’s room at the proper time. Ichiko suddenly felt a sense of nerves overcome her, anxiously adjusting the collar of her uniform jacket as she continued to procrastinate knocking on the door and announcing her presence. Ichiko steeled herself and knocked on the door three times in quick succession. A few tense moments passed before the door opened in front of her, met my Miss Alcott dressed in the same snow white bath robe provided by the Academy.

“Ah, welcome” Cecelia greeted her, stepping aside she gestured into the room with an open arm. “Please come in”

Ichiko stepped into Cecelia’s room, finding a carbon copy of the room she was sharing with Houki. At the far end of the room was prepared a table of freshly prepared tea, a thin trail of steam rising from the tip of the curved spout of the teapot. Ichiko took a seat at one of the empty chairs, Cecelia following suit to take the unoccupied seat across from her.

“A small touch of home” Cecelia poured out two cups of tea with an elegance no doubt refined through years of practice at a distinguished preparatory school. Ichiko accepted the offered drink, taking a long inhale as the earthly flavour wafted through her nose.

Ichiko took her first sip of the drink, the warm liquid cascading across her tongue. “It’s good” was her reply.

“Thank you” Cecelia said warmly. “While I have enjoyed sampling the local flavours I firmly maintain that England remains the best source of truly great tea”

The moment of peace which passed between them allowed Ichiko a brief respite to take in her surroundings. Cecelia’s room was laid out much the same as Ichikos bar the few personal effects which suggested the personality of its owner. Ichiko also noticed that in contrast to her usual style of having her long blonde hair cascading down her back Cecelia had instead pulled into a bun at the back of her head with a few stray hairs trailing free at her sides.

“I like your new hairstyle” Ichiko said.

“Thank you” Cecelia replied. “I thought it was time I tried something different”

Ichiko by contrast kept her long black hair flowing down her back to come to rest just above her backside. She had developed something of a nervous trait whereby she would idly begin to twirl a stray strand between her fingertips, usually without even being consciously aware of it. These ongoing pleasantries threw Ichiko off, their idle conversation completely at odds with the unshakable persona the Briton presented in public. Perhaps this was the true Cecelia, the one that few outsiders ever got to see.

Cecelia took another sip of tea before replacing it to the table. “Now that the formalities have been dispensed with we can move swiftly to the matter at hand”

With that said Cecelia rose from her seat to stand in front of Ichiko. Ichiko was unsure of exactly what Cecelia had meant. Cecelia understood even less as she watched Cecelia hold the sash of her dressing gown between her fingers, a single gentle pull unravelled the tie which held it snugly against her body. The fluffy material of Cecelia’s dressing gown cascaded over her body like water passing through a creek to pool at her feet. Ichiko choked down her tea with a haggard cough at the sight laid before her.

Cecelia’s dressing gown fell away to reveal a deep blue corset which cut a fine line beneath the gentle curve of her bust, further emphasising the fine line of her torso. This was further accentuated by a matching pair of elbow length gloves, frilly black panties and finely detailed thigh length stockings held to her waist by a garter.

Ichiko swiftly replaced her cup and saucer to the table before she could see it fall to the ground it. “Cecelia” Ichikos brain fought to catch up with the rest of her. “You’re…”

Cecelia glanced down to appraise herself casually as if nothing was amiss. “It is only appropriate that I am suitably dressed for what is about to transpire” Cecelia stepped around the table to approach Ichiko. “Would you like me to assist you or would you prefer to do it yourself?”

Ichiko drew herself out of her seat to stand before Cecelia as she continued her advance. “Myself?”

“Undress of course” Cecelia replied as if it were the most natural of things.

The back of Ichikos knees struck the edge of the bed as she stepped back, Ichiko stumbling and falling backwards onto the bed. Ichiko bounced on the bed, feeling the mattress spring and recoil beneath her weight. The hem of Ichikos skirt flew up in the wake of her impact, revealing the tenting to the front of her underwear concealed underneath. Before she could conceal it Cecelia was once more upon her, straddling her legs and pinning her against the bed. Ichiko felt like a cornered animal with any fleeting hopes of escape were swiftly evaporating.

“You should feel honoured” Cecelia said with a wide grin. “You shall serve as my first”

“Your first?” Ichiko stammered through quivering lips.

“It would be improper for a lady of stature such as mine to enter the wider world without first-hand experience of the sensual arts” Cecelia’s hands began tracing a line across Ichikos front. “Many amongst the English aristocracy have historically made use of commoners in the education of their heirs, a tradition even indulged by members of the Royal Family” Cecelia’s fingers gripped the hem of Ichikos skirt, drawing the material to reveal the soft material of Ichikos deep purple underwear concealing her ever growing bulge. “Therefore, my request is that you perform your duty to me tonight”

Cecelia gripped the lip of Ichikos underwear in her hands, drawing it down to reveal Ichikos growing erection as it leapt free greet her. Cecelia could not help but emit a soft gasp at its sudden appearance, her fingers visibly quivering as she reached out to touch it. 

“Are you ok?” Ichiko asked. “I could-”

“Shut your mouth!” Cecelia snapped defensively. “Or I shall be compelled to defenestrate you”

“De-fene-”

“Defenestrate, you ignorant clot” Cecelia grabbed Ichikos shoulders in a vice like grip. “Your ineptitude draws me perilously close to the brink of my sanity. The very fact that you have been allowed to maintain your position in the Academy despite your boorish penchant is the very height of inequity”

“Seriously, enough already” Ichiko replied. “It’s like I’m being attacked by an angry Thesaurus”

“The juxtaposition between your supposed abilities and your uncouth mannerisms only serves to infuriate me further” Cecelia said, feeling her frustration eclipsing her mental fortitude, her fury boiling inside her body. In the end, something had to give.

With an exasperated sigh Cecelia collapsed down onto the bed beside Ichiko, her arm draped across her eyes in a stark admittance of defeat. “It seems that reality never truly goes to plan”

“There was a plan in all of that?” Ichiko queried.

“At some point, yes” Cecelia answered, leaving a looming chasm between them.

“So” Ichiko broke the peace between them. “You said I was going to be…”

“My first” Cecelia answered for her. “Not the case for you I suppose”

“I mean… I haven’t” Ichiko said. “Not fully anyway”

“So, you and Houki?” Cecelia asked. “Did you… together?”

“It was more like she accidently kicked me” Ichiko admitted. “And then apologised by giving me a massage, with her breasts”

As the thought entered her mind Cecelia could not contain herself as she erupted in an unrepentant cascade of unrelenting laughter. “At least there exists a more hopeless romantic than me” Cecelia finally composed herself. “I was identified as an IS pilot at an early age. Between my pilot training and my studies it left little time to pursue a romantic relationship. It was widely assumed that I would meet a partner to begin a family after completing my tour as an IS pilot” Cecelia said. “As I grew older I failed to see the appeal in men. I knew what was expected of me and I was prepared to put my personal feelings aide in the undertaking of my duty”

“I sort of know who you feel” Ichiko said. “Despite what you might think I’m not much of a romantic. Being ‘different’ I’ve always been cautious about how others would react if they knew the truth”

Cecelia held Ichikos hands in her own. “And then you revealed yourself to me” Cecelia traced the pad of her thumb across the back of Ichikos hand as she held her. “A woman’s grace with a man’s beating heart wrapped within a single body, with a sweet and gentle mind”

_Cecelia was now certain; her mind was set._

“I have decided” Cecelia said, rolling herself over on the bed to face Ichiko. “If you will have me, I will prove it to you”

“No more ‘plans’?” Ichiko asked.

Cecelia giggled. She reached out to caress Ichikos cheek, feeling the warm flare of the girl’s skin beneath her finger tips. “No more stupid plans”

“Only you called them stupid” Ichiko laughed.

Cecelia’s fingers began to descend, caressing the nape of Ichikos neck with her finger tips. With her free hand she reached out to take Ichikos hand in her own, guiding the tips of Ichikos fingers to caress the base of Cecelia’s neck. Cecelia’s hand dared to descend further, Ichiko matching her lover’s actions in a mirror image. The tips of Cecelia’s fingers followed the curve of Ichikos covered breasts, the material of Cecelia’s gloves and Ichikos top changing the feel of her caresses against Ichikos engorged nipple.

Ichiko dared to match Cecelia’s caresses, tracing the tip of her finger along the line just above the curve of her bust where the material of her corset gave way to her pale white skin. Cecelia’s breath hitched in her throat at Ichikos touch as she dared to move lower, crossing the boundary to pass her finger across the finely detailed weaving of her outfit which covered her breast.

Not to be outmatched Cecelia’s hand moved from her side, passing gracefully across the soft skin of Ichikos bare thigh. Cecelia’s caresses dared to climb higher, descending beneath the flutter of the girl’s uniform skirt to press the palm of her hand against the bulge at the front of Ichikos underwear. Cecelia felt her cheeks reddening at the touch of the pulsing heat in her hand.

Ichiko dared herself to match Cecelia and, with a quivering hand, she rose to cup Cecelia’s pussy in her hand beneath the soft material of the girls finely crafted panties. Ichiko felt the warm dampness of Cecelia’s excitement washing across her fingers. The slow caress of Ichikos fingers against Cecelia’s covered lips elicited a sharp shiver through her body.

“Ah, if you, I’m goanna-” Cecelia panted through laboured breaths, Cecelia’s head suddenly falling forward. Ichiko retreated from her embrace, fearing she had overstepped her bounds.

"Are you ok?” Ichiko asked with a tinge of panic seeping into her voice.

“I just need a moment” Cecelia’s voice quivered with every word. “My nipples are very sensitive. I kind of already…”

“Oh” the realisation dawned upon Ichiko. “I kind of thought it was, you know, the other…”

“That was a contribution” Cecelia fought to control herself as she said it. “But it was mostly the ‘other’ kind of touching” Cecelia gasped a much needed breath. “I may have gotten carried away”

“Carried away is good” Ichiko smiled softly.

A silence hung between them in the wake of this sudden admittance, each of them intuiting the others thoughts without the necessity to voice them. Ichiko dared to be the first to answer on her own, only for Cecelia to beat her too it. Placing her open palm against Ichikos shoulder a gentle nudge all that was necessary to turn Ichiko onto her back to lay against the head of the bed. Cecelia climbed on top of Ichiko, bringing her leg over to straddle Ichiko just below her waist. The previous foreplay had brought Ichikos member to its heightened state of arousal matching Cecelia’s growing wetness.

Ichikos hands rose from her sides to rest on top of Cecelia’s milky thighs, supporting Cecelia as she raised herself above as Cecelia took Ichikos hardening member in her fingers. Pulling her moistened panties aside with her free hand she cautiously guided herself down onto the engorged tip of Ichikos member. A soft whimper escaped Cecelia’s lips as the tip passed Cecelia’s pussy lips, drawing herself up before dropping lowering back down onto Ichikos penis. The frequency and intensity of Cecelia’s hip thrusts grew with time, each movement allowing her to take more and more of Ichikos length into her with each repeated thrust.

The growing pleasure building up inside of Cecelia began to take its influence, her faltering posture forcing her to rely ever more on Ichikos support simply to remain upright. As their shared pleasures continued to grow inside of them they were simultaneously overcome by the crescendo of their shared orgasms, waves of delight pulsing through their bodies.

Her quivering body no longer able to support her Cecelia could do little to stop herself as she collapsed forward onto Ichikos heaving bosom. The warm press of her lover’s body against her skin was matched only by the warm feeling of Ichikos cum inside of her. In the wake of their union Ichikos slowly softening member was left pressed lightly against her inner thigh as its master was left basking in the intensity of their collective love.

Ichiko was the first to sufficiently recover to speak. “How was that?”

Cecelia summoned the strength in her arms to lift herself from her lover’s bosom and stare into Ichikos eyes. “Your ravenous advances have ensured my meteoric rise into the boundless elysian ecstasy”

“Did your parents give you a first edition of the Oxford Dictionary for your 6th birthday?” Ichiko asked.

 “I’ll have you know that I was educated at the finest institutions in England” Cecelia giggled, nuzzling herself closer against Ichiko. “And it was a volume of the _Complete works of Shakespeare_ ”


End file.
